Forum:Top 10 lists
Almost two months ago, somebody from the Wikia staff named Kate.moon came by, implemented a lot of changes without really informing us and then left to be never heard from again. One of the main changes she did implement were Top lists ( ), of which we were informed in blog form. Now, to get to the subject at hand, I don't feel like these top 10 lists have added anything valuable to this wikia. A lot of them are , have or are simply (spam, which I as a regular editor, can't even tag for deletion.). The only good lists are the ones that Kate.Moon herself had created, as these at least included pictures etc. A positive is that this feature does attract new editors, like Sanjifan and Tuckyd I have looked at some other wikias that have this feature like the Twilight wikia and the Glee Wikia, and it doesn't look like the quality will get better over time. That's why, in conclusion I'd like to remove the Top 10 lists feature. -- 11:49, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Discussion I disagree with ya.Removing this feature is like removing the blog feature:no one restricts us from creating a blog.Though spam must be deleted. Agree Panda. Sorry that I can't add anything else, but this pretty much sums it up. We tried it, it failed (imho) and we should get rid of the feature. @Roranoa This isn't comparable to blogs. Even the most stupid blog can evolve into something awesome because the community can actually comment and partially drift away from the subject. We can have top 10 lists in blog form and as Whiskey 13 showed us, we can even organize whole tourneys. What exactly does this feature offer that blogs cannot? 12:02, May 21, 2011 (UTC) : It's a new feature out on the wiki labs and Admins are free to add/remove it.But it is liked by newer users and even some older ones:) : Again, what exactly does this feature offer that blogs don't? The top 10 lists are like the light-version of a blog. 12:10, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :: I'll give you an example:how about we remove the "talk" feature on the articles and add the ability to comment on the article pages;..you dont like it eh?what difference does it make? :: The difference would be that the "talk" would be forced on people who only seek information about One Piece. Some people don't want to know why we chose certain ways, but others do. And for the latter we have the option to use the related talkpage. I'm not sure how that example relates to this topic, but I'm asking again - what can a top 10 list offer that a blog cannot? 12:42, May 21, 2011 (UTC) ::: -ahm- the article comments are default just as the top ten lists are in the wiki labs,we changed something from default(removed article comments and use the talkpage of the article though they serves the same purpose)...why should we remove the topten feature?..about the blogs top ten lists,blogs can have regular polls but top ten is the modified and also the better version of the polls(you gotta agree on this one without a doubt.) ::: ::: Yes, the polling system in the top 10 lists is "better" but you can't integrate it anywhere, you can't have serious polls as it can be edited by anybody (people could have easily screwed up whiskeys tournament, had he run it over the top 10 lists), your argument is just that it is something new and fancy, but that doesn't necessarily make it good. On the contrary, the top 10 lists, in the form they exist now, are terrible. 13:02, May 21, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: The system is better than polls right,it's just that they are not used properly...we can have guidelines for them too as we have for many other things:) ::: ::: It doesn't matter what was default and what not, talkpages and this top 10 list feature don't compare in any way. If you think that I'm against it only because it is "new", then you have the wrong impression. I simply don't see any benefit from these lists, only downsides (Panda gave enough examples). You are right that the lists are visually appealing, especially when compared to normal polls, but they are still a lifeless count without any community charm. All you see is a count of something related to one piece - no comments, no insight on why people voted the way they did etc. ::: I think this feature would be awesome in combination with a blog, replacing the grey poll box (for example), but not as an independent function. If that isn't possible, we should get rid of them. 13:10, May 21, 2011 (UTC) I sort of lean towards leaving them in because well... their a fan toy and the wikia has been growing its own fandom for a while now. As annoying as some of the toys for blogs are, the one advantage of blogs to begin with is they give something for wikia to keep its "audience" interested in itself. Their a lot more easier to control then poll anyway, I'd say just leave them be and if the problem really gets out of hand, only pill the plug. One-Winged Hawk 11:02, May 25, 2011 (UTC) I quite like the top 10 list idea, sometimes is better suited then a standard poll, but as it is now it's quite annoying: the major problem is it's not so user-friendly, because you can't edit the entries or remove them, so if there are some errors you can't do anything about it. I hope the wikia staff will do something about this. Meanwhile, I don't really know what to do, maybe wait a little to see if it will be improve, for the rest I think it's the same as blogs. 11:08, May 25, 2011 (UTC) I find the Top 10 List redundant...No need to have that..Most of the lists are the same,and anybody can make one like this..And this..They can spam and spam without being deleted..Now if we find a way to delete them,i'm okay with this and only if the lists are interesting and not the same... 11:18, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Well, I really have no idea of what should be done. As already stated by others in previous posts above mine, blogs can easily host Top 10s, so the feature itself might appear pretty useless. Others, however, might find it entertaining and see fan-related stuff as good for the Wikia (and I couldn't disagree with that, given my love for fight predictions... O_o)... Guess I'll leave the decision to you guys. Aldarinor 13:34, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Well these top 10s are to me completly useless and making a forum like in Dragon Ball wiki is also a bad idea, if peaople would want to write them, they should do that on their own profile, but since people want them, I believe the best solution is to make them on a forum page where there is a poll. The blogs won't be good, because they don't last forever and will slowly but surely be forgotten, as i said, forum page, not a different feature. I don't have anymore to say 16:38, May 25, 2011 (UTC) In my opinion option four would be the best solution as we would take the actually top ten on the list and put them into a poll where people could vote and then in the discussion people can add their own lists. in this way users cant vandalize or add ridiculous items to the category Tuckyd 21:27, May 26, 2011 (UTC) What does it means "make them forum pages with polls"? Basically we substitute them with the normal polls? 21:40, May 26, 2011 (UTC) it means that we would create a forum page for each of the valid lists with a normal poll at the top containing the ten items of the top ten that people are allowed to vote on below that people can post their choices like on the dbz wiki Tuckyd 23:04, May 26, 2011 (UTC) @unknownada do you understand that option 3 is the same as option 4 except just without a poll Tuckyd 23:06, May 26, 2011 (UTC) I do also believe that the Top 10 should be removed because it shadows the whole purpose of blogs. When Whicky13 did the One Piece's most Popular blog it was a long tournment which everyone on the blog was involved in. The result and the votes were over the expectation. Its was fun for some and challanging for some(like me a zoro fan) but overall it was a best idea to do it by a blog not by just a top 10 list and finish it there. If Whisky13 will do another tournment for Miss OP or The Best DF then it will be 100 times more fun for everyone then just voting for it on a top 10 list. the involvement is what this wiki needs more and the best involvement comes when everyone participates. thats what i think and please mind my spelling mistakes. Monkey.D.Me 20:17, May 27, 2011 (UTC) @Tuckyd: I am well aware that option 3 = 4 w/o poll. But I'm not too big on the poll thing anyways. I'd rather have option 3, it makes the wiki feel a bit more like a community, in my opinion. From the current results, option 2 will definetelly win. But I don't care. I like option 3 best, so I'm voting for it. Uknownada 20:26, May 27, 2011 (UTC) If Whiskey will not do the tournament i am happy to do so Tuckyd 22:05, May 27, 2011 (UTC) What to do * Option 1: Top ten lists are left in the original format. * Option 2: delete them completely. * Option 3: we make them like dragon ball z as shown here. * Option 4: we make them forum pages with polls on the top and below each person can add their own top ten. * Option 5: we will convert them into blog form. * Option 6: we make them forum pages and keep it like a top ten list instead of a poll. * Option 7: same as Option 6 but allow peoples choices below Votes *'Option 1' ::#-- ;also Option 5 and 6 are impossible. *'Option 2' ::# 23:19, May 26, 2011 (UTC) ::# 23:42, May 26, 2011 (UTC) ::#Galcion 01:03, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ::#Meganoide 06:35, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ::# 08:02, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ::#Monkey.D.Me 20:05, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ::#Flaminghedge Talk 10:38, May 28, 2011 (UTC) *'Option 3' ::#Uknownada 21:57, May 26, 2011 (UTC) ::#One-Winged Hawk 11:02, May 28, 2011 (UTC) *'Option 4' ::#Tuckyd 22:22, May 24, 2011 (UTC) *'Option 5' ::# *'Option 6' ::# Voting is closed Option 2 wins.